parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora's Pirate Adventure (AlexBrattenRockz Style)
AlexBrattenRockz's Movie Spoof of "Dora's Pirate Adventure". It Will Premiere Tonight at 7:00 PM. =Cast= *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Map *Backpack *Swiper *The Fiesta Trio *Pirate Parrot *Cannon *Pirate Pig Captain *Pirate Piggies *Singing Bridge *Mami *Papi *Abuela *Boots' Father *Hero Star *Steve *Blue *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Wubbzy *Daizy *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Big Bird *Elmo *Snuffy *Grover *Telly Monster *Ernie *Bert *Baby Bear *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Count Von Count *Zoe *Curly Bear *Chickens *Herry Monster *Narf *Googel *Mel *Alan *Bob *Gabi *Gina *Gordon *Luis *Maria *Miles *Mr. Noodle *Dorothy *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kathy *Julie *Derek *Carlos *Kelly *Tosha *Min *Shawn *The Winkster *Bear *Tutter *Ojo *Treelo *Pip and Pop *Ursa *Ray *Luna *Doc Hogg *Lois *Otto and Etta *Grandma Flutter *Christine *Jacques the Beaver *Doc Owl *Big Old Bullfrog *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Mrs. Puff *Pearl *Plankton *Gary *Alex Bratten (Me) Gallery Dora the Explorer.jpg Hqdefaultboots.jpg Benny001.gif Isa the Iguana.jpg Tico the Squirrel.jpg Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Baby jagaur (4).jpg Map-dora-the-explorer-0.98.jpg Backpack-dora-the-explorer-81.8.jpg Swiper.png 028 Fiesta Trio & Zachary 28 24 25 28 22 20.jpg Pirate Parrot-3.jpg DTE Pig.jpg DTE Pigs.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Elena marquez 2.png Miguel marquez.png Abuela.jpg Boots Dad.png Download (1)steve.jpg Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png Tickety Tock.jpg Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg Sidetable.jpg Mailbox.jpg Shovel-blues-clues-4.21.jpg Pail-blues-clues-3.39.jpg Oswald Nick Jr Character.png Weenie.png Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png Daisy-0.png Johnny Snowman.png Madame.png Catrina Caterpillar.jpg Eggbert and Leo.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg Wonder-pets-teamwork-time-video-app 59254-96914 1.jpeg Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy as Stewie Griffin.png CsaWOwQVYAAkiU6.jpg Elmo Sesame Street .png Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg Snuffy in Sesame Street.jpg Grover in Sesame Street.jpg Telly in Sesame Street.jpg P-ses-ernie.jpg Bert in Sesame Street.jpg Baby Bear (Sesame Street).png Cookie Monster in Sesame Street.jpg Rosita in Sesame Street.jpg OscarS37.jpg Th02W37TT1.jpg Count von Count in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg Curly-bear1.jpg SitBC Chickens.png Herry Monster in Sesame Street.jpg Narf.jpg Googel.jpg 4196AbbyIntro.jpeg Bob_Sesame_Street.jpeg Gabi-0.jpg Ginahqdefault.jpg Gordon as Gordon Smith.jpg Maria as Miss Oconder.jpg MrNoodle.jpg Dorothyfish.jpg Barney in Barney & Friends.jpg Baby Bop in Barney & Friends.jpg BJ in Barney & Friends.jpg The Winkster-2.jpg Kathy Fourth Bonus Costume.png Derek-0.jpg Carlos season3.jpg Toshaa.jpg Happybirthdaybarney68.png Shawn as Carlos.jpg Bear in the woods.png Tutter.jpg Ojo.jpg Treelo the Lemur.jpg Pip poppail.png Ursa in Bear in the Big Blue House (2).jpg Ray the Sun in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Luna in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Doc Hogg.jpg African Bullfrog.jpg SpongeBob.jpg Patrick Star (ROVIO).png Squidward.jpg Mr. Krabs.png Sandy Cheeks.png Mrs. Puff.png Pearl.png Plankton.png Gary the Snail.png Summary Dora, Boots, their friends, the television characters, and me are putting on a pirate play when the pirate piggies take the treasure chest to treasure island. We need your help getting it back. Places in This Movie: #The 7 Seas #The Singing Bridge #Treasure Island Songs from The Movie: *''We Love to Sing and Dance'' *''Pirate Costumes'' *''The Pirate Piggies'' *''Stop and Think/The Map!'' *''"Empujen!" (Push!)'' *''We're Sailing to Treasure Island'' *''7 Seas'' *''Star Catching Song'' *''Foggy'' Fog *''What is It, Diego?'' *''Big Bad Rocks'' *''Isa, Turn the Wheel'' *''Swiper!'' *''Pirate Costumes (Reprise)'' *''Pirates Love to Sing'' *''We Did It! (extended)'' TV Shows: *Dora the Explorer *Blue's Clues *Oswald *The Backyardigans *The Wonder Pets *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Yo Gabba Gabba! *Sesame Street *Barney & Friends *Bear in the Big Blue House *SpongeBob SquarePants Transcript: *Dora's Pirate Adventure (AlexBrattenRockz Style)/Transcript Category:Dora's Pirate Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Ideas Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas